Lauriana
Overview Considered as one of the more beautiful dark elves, she has a dark brown skin tone compared to her sisters which are generally a dark pink, she lead a band of dark elves to surprise attack Curian's village leaving it no hope of survival. She introduces herself to Likuku and the Dark Legion now gain the service of the dark elves. * Main Weapon: Throwing Club * Main Skill: Ranged Background At the time the Elves began to guard the Ancient Heart, it gave birth to the black Elves, genetically mutated by mysterious wavelengths derived form the Ancient Heart. The ancient Elven prophets anticipated such symptoms should bring disaster to their kind and eventually cause their race to become extinct. Thus the black skinned Elves were unfairly held in absolute contempt only for being sufferers from unnatural power and helping the Ogres to massacre them in the First War of Heroes. Lauriana, one among the black elves, grew in the atmosphere of disdain and hatred that made her become an instrument of vengeance. KUF: A War of Heroes Lauriana is introduced by providing support to the orc invasion on Curian's village. Once the village is destroyed the dark elves join the ranks of the Dark Legion. She acts as council to Likuku during the earlier segments of 'A War of Heroes'. She would keep him calm and have him avoid making irrational decisions like when he was about to order a reckless charge onto Castle Hironeiden without building up his forces first. She reveals her true motives to Richter when they are standing as a defensive line within the Essex Woods for Rick Blood as he obtains the Ancient Heart. She suggests that they should push to attack the elves, Richter is indifferent about the whole ideal but offers his support regardless along with Likuku. Lauriana inflicts heavy damage within the Essex Woods but her goal was not accomplished as Rick Blood had ordered the Dark Legion to fall back. She had to comply with this order and continued to serve under the Dark Legion. Human Campaign Point of View In both campaigns there are subtle differences involving Lauriana in the similar missions in the game. * During the invasion of the orcs on Curian's village, Lauriana does not appear. * During the invasion of Castle Hironeiden when she is defeated she retreats for the first time. * When Curian, Moonlight and the Mysterious Knight travel to Essex Woods to recruit the aid of the elves, they bump into Lauriana and a small band of dark elves where she is killed in a small skirmish. This is the last you see of her from the human campaign perspective. Dark Campaign Point of View * She is involved in the early segments of the story but during and after the events of Essex Woods she is considered expendable. If Lauriana is killed post mission 6 there are no ill effects. Once she had died however, you cannot get her back.